The invention relates to a module for locking a motor vehicle lock.
A lock for a motor vehicle or a building contains a locking mechanism comprising a pivotable rotary latch and at least one pivotable pawl for latching the rotary latch. Such a lock is used for temporary locking openings in motor vehicles or buildings with the aid of doors or flaps. In the closed state of such a lock, the rotary latch reaches around the generally bow-shaped striker—also referred to as lock holder—which in case of a motor vehicle is generally mounted on the car body. Once the rotary latch reaches a closed position after pivoting from an open position, the rotary latch is then latched by a pawl. The rotary latch can then no longer be returned to the open position and the striker can no longer leave the locking mechanism. To open the lock, the pawl must be moved out of its detent position.
Such a lock is generally connected to a locking cylinder and handle by means of a mechanism. By operating the handle a latched locking mechanism can be released in order to open an associated door or flap. With the aid of the locking cylinder, a locking module can lock the door or flap in such a way that it can no longer be opened by activation of the handle. Module in the sense of the invention means that the seat of at least the switching nut is arranged in a single or multi-part separate housing. Separate housing in turn means that the door lock on which the module can be mounted contains at least another housing part. A locked door or flap must first be unlocked again to be able to subsequently open the door or flap again. The locking module transmits the rotary movement of a key onto a mechanism, which in the closed state prevents the locking mechanism from being released by the operation of a handle, allowing the door or flap to be subsequently opened.
Publication DE 101 52 618 A1 discloses a lock for a motor vehicle containing a locking cylinder and a handle. A locking cylinder contained in an external handle is connected to a key rotor by means of a rod. A rotary movement of the key is transmitted by the locking cylinder onto the key rotor. A respective rotary movement of the key rotor is transmitted onto a lever mechanism causing the vehicle door to be opened or locked by its rotation. An actuation of the external handle can be transmitted on the locking mechanism for unlocking with the aid of a rod.
Publication US 2011/0179835 A1 discloses a door with a latch for a motor vehicle, which can be locked or unlocked by a key and locking cylinder. A rotary movement of a key in a locking cylinder is transmitted onto a closing mechanism by a transmission mechanism in order to be able to unlock or lock the door of a motor vehicle.